


I'd Rather Drink You Up

by SereneCalamity



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Jack provides a distraction a boring event.





	I'd Rather Drink You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this pairing. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Title comes from Holy by King Princess.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title.

Angus MacGyver hated these sorts of events.

Sometimes he managed to worm out of them, but Matilda Webber had eyes on the back of her head, and she had seen right through his excuse that he had a dinner obligation.

So here he was.

In a fitted suit that was tight and restrictive, and he kept fiddling with the tie knot at his neck.

At least it wasn't just him—Jack Dalton and Riley Davis and Wilt Bozer were all there as well.

They all looked just as uncomfortable as each other, except Wilt.

Wilt was wearing a dark coloured suit, except there were dark green and purple hints at it when he twisted from side to side, and he was right at home.

Especially with Riley at his side, who was looking gorgeous in a strappy, black dress.

Mac had to hide his look of frustration as he got caught up in another long winded conversation with one of the older men at the party.

Matty said that it was important for them all to keep up appearances that they worked at a think tank, which meant going to parties like these to make 'connections'.

Mac knew that they were also important because there were also people from the FBI and CIA and other organisations that they needed to keep happy because they would occasionally need to call on them for help in their line of work.

But he was  _bored_.

And Jack looked really,  _really_  edible in the suit he was wearing.

While Macs suit was a deep blue, Jacks was a greyish-silver suit.

Even the glare of Matty's wasn't enough to get Jack to 'mingle' and he was firmly set up at the bar, nursing his third or fourth tumbler of whiskey.

Or it could have been his fifth, Mac kept getting pulled away by a new group of people who wanted to talk to him, so he couldn't study the older man for long.

He finally managed to escape, heading up the winding stair case toward the second storey of the big house that this big meet and greet was happening at.

It was under the guise of going to the bathroom, but he really just went into one of the rooms, that was all perfectly organised with royal blue beds and rich reds painted on the walls and an abstract painting that was probably expensive but that he didn't understand was hanging on the wall.

He opened the double doors that lead out onto a small balcony that overlooked the huge backyard and stepped out onto the balcony, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Matty isn't going to be happy to see her Golden Boy has left the party," came a wry voice from behind him.

Mac didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

He should have known that Jack would follow him.

Well, he had been  _hoping_  that Jack would follow him.

Mac felt movement and warmth behind him, and he knew Jack had come out on the balcony, and was standing directly at his back.

Jack was slightly shorter than him, but he was a lot bulkier, and he always made Mac feel small when he was around.

Small but safe.

"She's going to notice you're gone as well," Mac responded, his voice low.

"Then we should get back," there was a teasing tone to his voice and Mac felt the bump of Jack's body up against his.

There was a soft clinking sound and Mac turned his head to the side, and saw that Jack had just put down the glass tumbler that he had been drinking from on the concrete barrier around the balcony.

Mac was about to turn around when he felt Jack's hands firmly on his hips.

"But first, I really want to drink you up," the words ground out against Mac's ear and he shivered before his body was suddenly being spun around quickly and then shoved up against the concrete barrier behind him.

Mac didn't even have time to think about if there were people in the backyard behind them as Jack fell to the ground in front of him and began tugging at his belt.

"Jack, Jack— _shit, Jack_..." Mac trailed off as Jack unzipped him and pulled his pants down just enough to take out his quickly filling cock.

"Shut up, kid," Jack said, looking up at him playfully through his eyelashes.

"It's always weird when you call me that in these—" Mac cut off with a squeak as Jack cupped his balls and gave them a squeeze. " _Situations_ ," he managed to finish with a sigh before Jack leaned forward and took him in his mouth.

Jack was thorough and efficient and he really didn't play around when he went down on Mac.

Mac, in turn, liked to tease and drag things out when it was his turn to go down on Jack.

But thorough and efficient was probably a good thing right now, given they had people downstairs who would notice if they were missing for too long.

Jacks short hair scratched at Macs thighs as he moved to pay attention to Macs balls, licking and sucking them into his mouth before taking his cock again.

Mac groaned and spread his hands out over Jacks head.

He wished that Jacks hair was longer so that he could pull at it, but he settled for gripping as much of his mohawk as he could.

Jack took Macs cock all the way to the back of his throat, the head nudging there, and Mac let out a low moan. Jack continued to suck and swallow around the cock in his mouth and Mac groaned again, his whole body tensing as he felt the heated knot beginning to tighten at the base of his spine. He could feel the muscles in his thighs beginning to tighten and his toes curling in the expensive shoes that he was wearing.

" _Jack_ ," Mac sighed out as Jack scraped his teeth gently against the underside of his cock and then sucked his lips firmly down the entire length and then paying particular attention to the weeping head.

Jack lifted his hand to wrap around the base of Macs cock and began to jack him off quickly, into Macs mouth, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Jack!" Mac repeated again, his voice getting louder as he felt that knot burst and spread up his spine.

He came down in Jacks mouth, covering his tongue and spilling down his throat.

Just like Jack had said, he drank it all down, sucking on Macs cock until the younger man began pushing him away, feeling over sensitive.

Jack settled back on his haunches, smirking up at Mac as he leaned heavily against the concrete barrier.

"Do you...Want me to help with that?" Mac sounded breathless as he waved down at Mac's lap.

Jack just grinned and shook his head before getting up.

"It's alright, kid," Jack leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, Mac not caring that he could still taste himself on the older mans mouth. "Save it for when we get back home."

Mac grinned, gripping Jacks collar and kissing him firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
